sgfafandomcom-20200214-history
Jason Beverley
| cityofbirth = Framingham, Massachusetts | countryofbirth = United States | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Midfielder | currentclub = FC Chapman | clubnumber = 6 | youthyears = 1993-2001 | youthclubs = FC Chapman | years = 2001- | clubs = FC Chapman | caps(goals) = | nationalyears = 2005- | nationalteam = St. Gregory | nationalcaps(goals) = | manageryears = | managerclubs = }}Jason Matthew Beverley (born April 19, 1983) is an American-born Gregorian association footballer who plays for and captains FC Chapman and the St. Gregory national team as a midfielder. A native of the Boston area, Beverley came through the ranks at the FC Chapman Academy to become one of the club's most iconic players. He has been a member of the senior squad since 2001 and club captain since 2009 and has won multiple league and cup titles with the club, as well as several individual honors. Beverley has, along with players such as Caleb Chambers (with whom Beverley shares an intense rivalry at club level), been credited with giving Gregorian football a core to build around in the 2000s and beyond. In 2015, as Chapman captain, he became the first player to lift both the League A and SGFA Cup trophies in back-to-back seasons. Early life Beverley was born in Framingham, Massachusetts. When he was eight, his family moved to the U.S. territory of St. Gregory, settling in the city of Chapman. At the suggestion of a school teacher, he was enrolled in youth football by his parents to acclimate him to the city's high altitude. Club career FC Chapman At age 10, Beverley was invited to participate in a tryout for FC Chapman's under-11 team. He made his senior debut for Chapman at age 18 on October 6, 2001 – the opening day of the 2001-02 season – coming on as a substitute in the second half in a 1-0 away win at Banks City. Beverley was named Man of the Match at the 2009 SGFA Cup Final after assisting on Chapman's first two goals and then scoring the fourth to give the Golden Eagles a 4-0 win over Independence, in the process securing the club's second-ever league and cup double. The following season, manager Brian Cleland named Beverley club captain. Chapman would go on to successfully defend their League A title in Beverley's first season with the armband. International career On June 3, 2018, Beverley was named as the captain of St. Gregory's squad for the 2018 FIFA World Cup. Personal life In 2009, Beverley purchased his childhood house in Framingham, a short drive from Boston, from his parents who were moving to Florida. He spends summers there with his wife Belinda. Beverley is known for his prominent New England accent, which he told the Chapman Star he maintains by spending as much time in his birthplace as possible. He is an avid fan of several Boston-area sports teams, in particular the Boston Red Sox. The song "Sweet Caroline", typically associated with the Red Sox, is often sung by FC Chapman fans during matches as a tribute to Beverley. At the time of the Boston Marathon bombing – April 15, 2013 – Beverley was playing a League A match against New Castle. He was informed of the incident by a TV reporter after the match. Beverley later donated the remainder of his salary from that season to the victims. Category:Player pages Category:FC Chapman players Category:St. Gregory national team players Category:SGFA All-Stars players Category:People from Chapman Category:People from the United States